Computing systems may permit users to remotely access the computing system. For example, a user may use a local computer system to access a host computing system connected by a network. However, a user's remote access session with a host computing system often does not mimic the user's direct access encounter with the host computing system, especially when involving a contact input device, such as a touch pad or touch screen, that detects properties of a physical contact.